1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic imaging system and, more specifically, to a fixing device for fixing a powder image developed on a support by means of radiant heat during the electrophotographic imaging process.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A fixing device for an electrophotographic imaging process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,868 in which a radiation fixing device is described which has a heat radiating energy source above the conveyor path and an air duct beneath the conveyor path. A forced air flow can be locally activated in the air duct by means of a continuously working air extractor. For that purpose, temperature detectors are placed at various points in the housing which are each connected to air valves located in the air duct at points corresponding to one of the temperature detectors, making a connection between the air duct and the air extractor in response to a temperature detected by the temperature detector. In addition to the need for having a continuously working air extractor, the known device also has the disadvantage that the more points there are for controlling the temperature, the more temperature detector/air valve combinations are necessary, which makes for a complicated and expensive construction.